The PokeSpe Mystery Trio
by spida-dwag16
Summary: What happens when Lance, Yellow, and Crys become detectives that are connected with the Police Department of all 5 regions? Keep your eyes peeled! Drama will show, drama will collide!
1. Enter Crystal!

**Yo nice and friendly people! This is my new fanfic! I hope you like it… I had really wanted to write this even before my other stories… Enjoy and review! THAT'S AN ORDER! OBEY!**

**Me: You know, you all are probably tired of my freaking shorts stories and stupid disclaimers. So I'll make this one longer and say my own freaking stupid disclaimer.**

**Me: I totally do not-**

**Blue: -own Pokémon Special and its characters.**

**Me: Blue!**

**Blue: *smirks and sticks out tongue***

**Me:*glares* Get out of my story!**

**Blue: Too bad, I CAN'T. I'm already in your story.**

**Me: Hmph. I like to see you in it. *smirks***

**Blue: *runs away***

**Me: That Blue…**

* * *

><p>"Professor Oak?" A blue-haired girl knocks on the door of the famous professor's lab.<p>

"Hello…?" She knocked again. No answer. She turned the door slightly and was surprised that it was not locked. She frowned, and went inside. The blue-haired girl looked around, and heard someone muttering to themselves.

"No, no, no, no, **NO**!" The girl quickly turned around to see the professor picking up a pile of papers.

"P-Pro-Professor?" The professor turned around.

"Oh, hello Crystal." Professor Oak looked at his pile of papers before shaking his head and turning back to Crystal.

"Er- Mind helping me?" Crystal smiled. Of course she would help! Why wouldn't she? She had been the professor's assistant for years now! Crystal nodded and neatly piled up the stack of papers.

After what seemed like an hour, they had finally finished piling the papers.

"Um, Professor Oak?" Crystal turned to look at the professor.

"Did you realize that your door was opened when I came in?" The professor looked at her with a confused face, but it soon turned into a smile and laughed.

"I guess I must've been so busy I forgot to lock the door!" He sat down on a chair and gestured to Crystal to do the same. Crystal did, and as soon as she sat, she began to take a few papers and examining them.

"Oh Crystal, you don't need to do that." Professor Oak smiled at her, while Crystal frowned.

"But you told me to come here… I thought there was a problem." The professor just smiled at his responsible assistant.

"Actually, Yellow wanted to talk to you. But she was a bit busy today."

'Eh' was all Crystal could say. Yellow wasn't actually busy all the time. Actually, it depends on what she was doing, so Crystal thought it might be wise to ask.

"Actually-" Professor Oak looked at his watch. "She should be landing in about…" He turned to faced the door.

"…Now." Huh was Crystal's reaction, and soon a gust of wind and gas came. Wait… wind and _**gas**_? Yellow pulled in. She grabbed Crystal's arm and ran.

"Er… Thank you Professor Oak!" Professor Oak stared and waved. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Uh… Hey Crys!" Yellow was holding onto a Mismagius. Since when did Yellow have a gas Pokémon? Crys looked around. Beams were being shot everywhere.

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" Dragonite? Crys was **sure** she heard Silver say say something about a Dragonite and Elite Four or something.

"Argh! Stupid Lance! You're so mean! Maggy, use Protect!"

**Crys's POV:**

Err… Really? Yellow calling people names. Lance not caring.

They are fighting each other. Again.

"Ughh." I muttered to myself while Yellow was calling out attacks for Maggy. Geez, Yellow.

"Mismagius! Shadow Ball!"

"Bubble!" Yellow just 'hmphed' and sent out another Pokémon.

"Ditto, tansform!" Where did Ditto even come from?

"Beautifly, err… Darn my cousin Clair!" OH MY GOD. I never knew that Lance had a _Beautifly_. Really? A Beautifly. Heh, Lance.

The Beautifly just flew away, towards Hoenn.

Ditto transformed into a 2 thousand-pounded metal suitcase, and crashed onto Lance. Yellow smiled so big that I was almost blinded. (I am just exaggerating.) We flew down to Lance and Yellow let go of her Mismagius. Then she jumped up and down like a crazy fangirl, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Lance just rolled his eyes and muttered something out like 'fine.'

**About An Hour Later:**

"Uh, hey Yellow, Lance." I was wondering why Professor Oak said they needed me. "Why were you two battling before?" Lance sighed, and Yellow beamed.

I didn't look at them closely before, and now I am looking at them. Closely.

Yellow had her hair down. She had a scarf around her neck with teeny tiny silver earings you had to squint to see them. Seriously. And she a green hat (those types of hats artists in France and Italy wears. What do you call them again?) with a few flowers. (The whole hat is green and knitted.) She also wore an elbow-length yellow and blue (no, NOT striped.) long shirt, a bit covered with a pink artist's apron. Yellow also had long, black leggings. She even had a few strands of her blond hair highlighted purple. Anyways, she looked really pretty and I couldn't really recognize her.

Lance didn't change much, I just noticed that he had dyed his hair brownish-blackish and wore navy blue. His cape was reddish.

"What?" Lance looked straight into my eyes, trying to find out what was kicking me off this planet and making me stare at him.

"Uh… Actually, I was still wondering why you two were battling before." Before Lance could say something, Yellow popped up.

"Lance has to do the laundry tonight, wash the dishes, pay for me, and whatever I want him to do today." Lance shot a glare at her, but she chose to ignore it, leaving Lance extremely frustrated.

I mouthed an 'Oh' and started to ask tons of questions again. Yellow answered almost all of it, making Lance only able to answer about two questions.

But the most surprising thing that well, surprised me was that we were going to be solving crimes and problems, be Dexholders except Lance and be connected with the police department all over the 5 regions all at the same time. Surprising, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope cha enjoyed it! I certainly did. I made it longer! And well, I did half of my disclaimer! *Blue from far away throws apples, banana peels, and eggs at SD (me) and she sobs like crazy* Blue, stop doing that! *Blue continues crying* Fine, you're back in the story! *Blue smiles and runs away*<strong>

**Arghh… Well, join me and Blue on our next chapter of : The PokeSpe Mystery Trio!**

**Today, (Sep. 30, 2011) my brother had to pull a tooth out, and at home, we (me and my family) were all laughing like crazy because… we were making funny ideas of pulling our tooth out. My dad said to buy a lobster and ready its claw for use.**

**I'm gonna upload maybe once or twice a week, counting this fanfic and probably my other fanfics too. Gold and other people are gonna be here too, so don't you dare worry! THAT'S AN ORDER!**

**Well, thank you for reading, my readers! Bye!~**

**Thank U wewwy mwuch!~** (^o^)


	2. Go WildGirl and PrissyBoy!

**Hi! Yeah, this is my second chapter for The Poke… Have any questions? Just PM me or something. Remember to review! Dam… I feel so tired… I slept at 3… and woke up at 10… Ah, that isn't much of a big deal is it? Just tell me how –ACHOO!- you like my freaking disturbing fanfics… But yeah… Don ferget ta review! THAT'S AN ORDER! ~ *sneeze***

**Me: Blue's not gonna be here! Hehe. I locked myself in a room. **^-^** She's NEVER gonna find me! I'm gonna say the disclaimer –ACHOO!- this time.**

**Me: I- SD- do/does not own PokeSpe or any other form of Pokémon. Now to get out… *rummages through pockets and frowns* That's strange… I'm SURE I left it here… *a Ditto slides out and SD's eyes widen with a lightbulb over her head*… BLUE! *The door opens and there stands Blue***

**Blue: Wazup.**

**Me: *fumes* GIMME BACK MA KEYS! *sneeze***

**Blue: No.**

**Me: Give it.**

**Blue: Nah, I think I'll pass.**

**Me: Blue…**

**Blue: Okay, okay… here. *throws keys to SD***

**Me: Thank you… *examines keys and anger builds up* Blue, these are not my- *Blue is gone* …Ah, whatever. I won't be going back in this room for a while… *looks at the room* Well then, ON WITH THE STORY! :D *sneezes* Oh and information about the characters are right here! To make a short story long… It's supposed to be the other way around… So –ACHOO!-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lance:<strong>_

**Name:**** Lance…**

**Gender:**** Male ^-^***

**Age:**** 26**

**Personality:**** Mean and short-tempered, a bit selfish too**

**Ship:**** GRANTEDSHIPPING! o**

**Relationship:**** Single :P**

**Job:**** Okay, I think you guys ALL know this so…yeah…But if you don't know…complain in your reviews.**

_**Yellow:**_

**Name:**** (This is a fake. A disguise. I'm guessing you're all okay with that?)Vivian (It'll appear sometime.)**

**Gender:**** Female**

**Age:**** 20 (You're all thinking, 'Hey, Lance is 10 years older!' Trust me, I know. Explanation later on in the story.)**

**Personality:**** Nice, sweet (Gonna be cunning later on. o)**

**Ship:**** GRANTEDSHIPPING FTW! **^o^

**Relationship:**** Single… For now… *evil laugh***

**Job:**** …Doctor? I don't know. I haven't decided yet. She's gonna be a detective for now though! _**

_**Crystal:**_

**Name: ****Crysta/Krista**

**Gender:**** Female**

**Age:**** 19**

**Personality:**** I'll let you guys decide and find out.**

**Ship:**** MANGAQUESTSHIPPING DUH! D:**

**Relationship:**** Single… I guess…**

**Job:**** College and Professor Oak's assistant. Of course.**

_**Amber-Eyed Guy( you all know who it is! ^o^):**_

**Name:**** Gold **** This might not be true! It is a warning to all of you! (Some names that are different are disguises, alright?)**

**Gender:**** Male**

**Age:**** 19**

**Personality:**** Naughty, mischievous**

**Ship:**** MANGAQUESTSHIPPING GO!**

**Relationship:**** Single**

**Job:**** A random worker at the ~Spa Hotel Directed By SD~ (I'm guessing you all know what that means! **^o^**)**

_**Prissy-Boy:**_

**Name:**** Ruby (You don't know anything…)**

**Gender:**** Male**

**Age:**** 18**

**Personality:**** Prissy and Sassy (I told you! :D)**

**Ship:**** Franticshipping**

**Relationship:**** Single**

**Job:**** Fashion Designer from ~Also Directed by SD Mall~ (Ohohoho! **^o^**)**

_**Wild-Girl:**_

**Name:**** Sapphire (No, no… You can't trust me! *shields herself*)**

**Gender:**** Female**

**Age:**** 17-18**

**Personality:**** Wild…?**

**Ship:**** Franticshipping**

**Relationship:**** Single**

**Job:**** Researcher for her dad, Professor Birch (Whose boss is SD! **^o^** Not.)**

**And I guess that's it for this chapter. Don't worry… I haven't forgotten Red, Green, Blue, Emerald, White, Platinum, etc.. Shippings are: Oldrival, Agency or Ferriswheel? Commoner, etc.. What was Misty and Red again? I don't support it, remember that. But poor little adult Red needs a GF! **/

**ON WITH THE STORY! (~Directed By SD~)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cry's POV:<strong>

"First thing's first… change your Pokémon!" Yellow spun around and yawned.

"What?" Go shopping? Switch my Pokémon?

"Uh, no thank you." I started to turn away when Lance's Dragonite blocked the path before me.

"If I had to listen to her, then all of us have to suffer to." Lance turned to face Yellow, but she was asleep. Lance was looking at me like, 'What the heck?' and I just shrugged.

It was no coincidence. I guess we'd have to wait.

**About 40 minutes later…:**

Yellow had woken up, and was helping me switch my Pokémon, except I wasn't going to do that so fast. Not until Yellow explains why.

"I think we have to…" I raised my eyebrow.

"Give me your reasons." She looked at me and blinked twice.

"Uh, okay." I nodded.

"Well if we want to help the PD5R (Police Department of the 5 Regions)… we need to chase down criminals. And in order to do that, we need a disguise. Everybody knows us…" I guess that was the reason why Lance had a beautifly.

"And if I don't want to, I don't necessarily need to, right?" I waited for Yellow to answer. Her response was a nod.

"Are you going to then?" I hesitated and shook my head. "My Pokémon are my companions."

Lance 'hmphed' at us and complained that he had to suffer by himself.

We went down the block, with Lance following us. I was pretty sure he muttered something that sounded like "Humans…etc.." (Lance has an annoyed face on. ^-^)

…

**Normal POV:**

"No, no, no!" A black-haired boy with a white hat was complaining to his friend, a boy with black hair, bangs sticking out of a golden hat. He just rolled his eyes.

"Prissy-boy… Wild-girl would be great. Give her a CHANCE." Prissy-boy glared at the amber-eyed kid. Well, adult to be exact.

"I THOUGHT I told you not to call me that anymore!" [:(] His "friend" looked away and his eyes widened.

"Is that-that's-that's-" The boy (guy) was just about to run away and Priss-guy tugged on his sleeve.

"GOLD, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I NEED A **MODEL**!" The ruby-eyed guy screamed in his friend's ear… but his friend better known as "Gold" didn't pay much attention to his friend.

"Ruby, let go!" He waved ferociously at someone we all know. "Crys!" He freed himself, ran over to the girl and hugged her so tight, she probably died. Apparently, she didn't. When he let go of her, Crys kicked Gold's stomach. (I know what you're thinking… Don't worry. It is what you think it is… I don't want to mention it. -_-*)

"Ow, Crys… That hurt. A lot." Crys turned away and Ruby 'ahemed.'

"Gold…" Ruby started to glare at Gold, but noticed a familiar shape behind him. "Sa-Sapphire?" The sapphire-eyed girl turned and fumed. Gold finished complaining and also noticed her.

"Oh, it's you! Wild-girl, Prissy-boy here refuses to-" Before he even got to finish, Sapphire jumped on his head and made her way to Ruby.

"RUBY! You didn't make me lunch or breakfast!" Everybody was like, 'What?' except Ruby.

"Hehe." With that said, he scrambled to get away. The wild girl grabbed his arm, and there was absolutely no way anyone could escape her grip. Ruby finally gave up, sighing.

"So… mind telling us WHY THE HECK SAPPHIRE WAS CHASING YOU FOR FOOD?" Sapphire roared back into Gold's ear, making him go deaf. Ruby put his hands to his ears, and so did the others. (For your information, Lance and Yellow are still there!)

"Shut up, I'm tired of all this nonsense!" Lance flipped his cape, and headed for the door. "I'M NEVER GOING TO COME BACK AGAIN!" The door slammed loudly with noticing hatred for 'nonsense.'

Nobody dared make a break for the door, not even Ruby, knowing that if he did, the whole store would crumble. We wouldn't want that. Everyone was silent for a while. But a certain happy-go-lucky female.. just couldn't keep her mouth SHUT.

"So, Crys, ? IcouldjustaskRuby, ya know." Yellow kept on jabbering and hitting Crys with all these questions, which she could barely response to. I think you know why. The reason she was talking too fast, nobody knows…nobody knows… (SD is trying to tell you that it'll happen later on in the story! No need to thank me, I'm just an innocent bystander who is apparently a really smart, catch-on-quick girl. ^-^ **SD: Stop this… stupidity! You're just humiliating yourself! *laughs with a ton of doubt burdening SD's shoulders*…*laughter soon turns into cries…*** No need to be so upset! I know how it's like. I know… **SD: I don't need any of your pity!** *laughs and smacks SD's back* It's okay, I know you do! Hahaha!)

"Uh… Yellow, mind talking a bit…slower?"

"Sure!" Yellow repeated her questions, slower, still fast. At least Crys was able to know what she was saying. Right after Yellow agreed to Crys's choices, she fell asleep. Courtesy of Yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Today is Sunday. I'm supposed to be having fun right now. But I caught a *sneeze* cold on Satur- *cough* -day. I'm stuck writing stories about pretty ponies and flying rainbows for all you little creatures. (Read it the other way around, it'll help.) I did my chores. Why else do I need to *sneeze, cough, sneeze, sneeze, cough… you get the idea* (When SD is done sneezing and coughing) So as I was saying, *sniff* I don't get the idea why I still have homework. It's the midnight. Give me A BREAK HERE! Anywayssssssss, I'll probably be updating 1-3 times a week as said on my profile, if I haven't already posted it.<strong>

**I'll be doing frog dissection! XD Why am I so excited? Because I like splitting guts and id you don't review, I'LL HAPPILY SPLIT YOURS TOO! So like I said, review. THAT'S AN ORDER!**

**Lollipops and candycanes make their way**

**To a land of marshmellows**

**Happily.**

**Thank you everyone! Review! **(^o^)

**(~This fanfic is directed by SD!~)**

**~SD**


End file.
